Of Friends and Enemies
by Mischievous Paradox
Summary: Dirk and Jake are just you're normal couple trying to get by in a city where a Prince rips past convicts hearts out, and a Page is trying to stop him. The Prince wants revenge and the Page wants peice. Neither of them realize the other is their own lover. DIRK/JAKE possible other shippings
1. The Prince and the Page

**Hello. I have had this particular idea in my head for a while but I'm not sure how people would like it, since I haven't come across this particular AU yet. This will more likely than not end up being a Dirk/Jake. But because I want feed back I am open to other pairings as well. So here's a little Idea of what this AU is. Superstuck.(any better name ideas would be great!) It's basically the homestuck characters if they were super heroes/villians.**

**For this particular story I was Planing on the Prince of Heart would be the main villian. I actually have a really good idea of why he's a criminal to go along with he's name. And the Page of Hope would be the hero squaring off against the Prince. Meanwhile Dirk and Jake are best buds and maybe even lovers, completely unaware of the other's alterego. **

**If I continue this story is up to the amount of feedback I get since this is really just an experiment for now. I do have the basic idea of where I want this story to go but things may change along the way. I'm also open to any/all requests and ideas. Just know that i can't always work all of your requests and ideas into the plot.**

**Thanks bunches!**

* * *

_"Prince of Heart has Struck Again" _Read the front paper along with a large picture of police surrounding what looked to be a grusome crime scene. The Prince had been terrorizing the city for at least two years now and no one had even come close to catching him. Only a few knew what he even looked like. All that the press released about him was that he was merciless. He would come in the night like a shadow to attack an unwitting victim; usually a male who had a criminal background. It was clear he had good intentions, to rid the city of evil, but killing wasn't the way to go about it. Especially the way he killed.

All of the victims had been found dead. Their hearts gone. At first it was seen as a strange act of some psycopath who wanted human hearts for some strange cult. But after a fair amount of bodies showed up it was clear how the victims were conected. All of them were either rapists or murderers. People who left their victims emotionally scared. All of the murderers had left familys, often orphaned childeren, behind after the crime was commited. The Prince knew exactly what he was doing. This wasn't a cult. This wasn't some random murders. This was intentional.

He left no evidence to his identity. In short The Prince of Heart knew how to commit the perfect crimes. The only reason that it was obivious that it was the same person committing these murders was his...calling card. All of the victim's hearts were missing, ripped from their chest. They weren't dead yet when he would do it either. He made his victims suffer. Most believe it was his way of making them suffer like their victims had. But maybe he was just crazy.

Police were stumped. They had no leads. Not a trace of an idea. That is until the Page of Hope appeared.

The Page had been the only one to get any physical evidence of who the Prince might be. It wasn't much, or enough to know for sure. A simple shred of fabric under a victim's nails. It had to be part of the Princes clothing. Unfortunatly it was a dead end. No DNA left on it save for the victim's.

But the Page wasn't about to give up. He dawned the name Page of Hope for a reason. He wanted to bring hope to his city and show them that crime was not tollerated. He would find the Prince of Heart and put a stop to his violence. He began to search all know murderers and rapists in the city and narrow it down to who would be the Prince's next target based on the time and place that the bodies were found. Most of the victims centralized around the Western district where most of the mob and outlaws would congregate. But one was off. One body had been found on the oppesite side of town in a high end district. Turns out said victim had been living rather well and completely under the radar. The man who had lived under the name of Jason Beckett, who in the mod world had been known as JACK NOIR. Police had no clue that the criminal had retired to the high life in the very same city that he caused so much trouble in. The Prince somehow knew though.

Jake looked up from the paper to look at Dirk. Was he even paying attention to him?

"Diiiirk?" he drawed out waiting for his boyfriend to respond.

"mm?" Dirk grunted not looking up from whatever kind of michanical contarption he was fiddling with.

"Did you even here a word I just said?"Jake huffed.

"yeah, dude. You and Jane are gonna hang out."

"After that?"

At this Dirk looked up. "There was an after that?"

Jake sigh resting his forehead on his hand. "Yes. I was reading the paper to you. You always seem interested in the headliners."

"oh? Sorry man. You know how I get with my robotics..."

"Whatever. The Prince had claimed another victim. This one was a serial murderer. He had killed like 16 childeren. The thing is though... the police didn't even know the guy had done anything. He had no criminal background. They only found the childeren's bodies _after _the Prince had killed the guy." Jake rehashed the basis of the headline story to him.

Dirk sat there with a puzzled exprestion on his face. "how'd he know then?"

"I dunno. Same way he knew Jason Beckett was Jack Noir I guess." Jake shrugged. "Maybe he's magical..."

Dirk snickered. "Yeah and I'm Rainbow Dash."

Jake laughed at this. "Yeah I guess you're right. I just don't know any other explanation."

"He probably does his homework before he chooses who to kill. The murders are spread out aren't they?" Dirk offered.

"yeah. Probably." He agreed. "The Page is still after him though. He made a statment."

Dirk perked up. "What'd he say?"

Jake's eyes went back down to the paper. "'The Prince of Heart is no better than the scum he kills. He will be caught. I will show no mercy as he has shown his own victims. He will not continue to terrorize my city.'"

Dirk rolled his eyes beneath his pointed shades. "And what makes this _Page of Hope _any different than the police? Why does he think he can stand a chance against him?"

"They say he has poweres." Jake stated simply.

"I don't buy it." Dirk dismissed with a wave of his hand. "The Prince will kill until there's no more criminal scum left in this city. Possibly the world."

"Maybe..." Jake trailed off. "Anyway...wanna go out tonight? I know how jealous you get when I hang out with Janey."

"I don't get jealous of Jane." Dirk defened quickly.

"Mhmm. sure you don't. Yes or no to the date?"

"yeah." Dirk smiled. "Let me get cleaned up and I'll take you out."

Jake smiled triumphantly. He loved Dirk. And Dirk loved him. They were a perfect match.

* * *

**SO what do you think?**

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE leave me some feed back of what you think and what you would like to see.**

**Also a better title would be great!**

**Thanks so much!**


	2. Revenge and Confrontation

**HI! I'm back again! But don't expect the updates to be this quick on a usual basis. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Dirk looked over his computer screen one last time, making sure he had his facts straight. He closed out of the window and quickly cleared the browser's memory. He couldn't have Jake snooping around and finding out what he had been up to. Jake was at school now. Making up some of the hours he had missed a few weeks ago when he had come down pretty sick. He was going to school to be a detective and he was adiment about not missing much of class. He wanted nothing more than to get a job on the city's police force. And Dirk supported him 100 percent. He wanted to see his love's dreams come true. However, Dirk had plenty of time to himself since he had finished up with his robotics school a few months ago. And plenty of time to think. To dwell on his problems. His past.

He pushed his computer chair back and headed to his closet. He opened it up and bent down to remove his costume hidden under the closet's loose floor board after he had first dawned the costume. After his brother had been killed he vowed to make things 'even' with his murderer. He had planned and researched for months but found no lead on where Lord English was. He had just seemed to vanish. And from what he had read he did that a lot. He'd show up to make some orders to his lackey's, kill a few people, and disappear once again. No one knew where he was. Not even his lackeys. Not a one of them he had interrogated before ripping their heart out had a single clue where he went.

But while he was digging up information on Lord English he found just how many lackeys he had and what they had done. There had been so many families had been left behind. How much heart ache they caused. How many people were just like him, alone and scared.

So he made a new vow. Oh he was still going to take down Lord English but everyone else who worked for him were going to go down as well. He would give those poor familys a peice of mind, some closure that the murderer had suffered and couldn't hurt anyone else any longer.

Dirk pulled the costume up from it's hiding place and stripped his street clothes off. He pulled on the fascia tunic and black skinny jeans. He fastened the belt around his wait and attach his katanas' sheaths to it. He made his way to the bathroom where he had his stock of black washout hair dye and quickly applied it. He then styled his hair up and fixed the small crown into his hair. The pulled his mask around his eyes and tied it in place at the side of his head. He smiled at himself in the mirror. He fastened his final piece of his costume, a regal cape that stopped at the back of his knees and was lined with a white fur, around his neck. He grabbed his katanas and sheeted them.

"Time to kill a criminal." He smiled to himself.

The Prince sighed looking down at the man before his feet.

"Please, man. I swears I ain't never hurt nobody! I's just got caught in the wrong crowd, 's all." He begged.

Spades Slick. Notorious around the underworld as a great crime Lord, second only to the most feared, LORD ENGLISH. He had most defiantly hurt people. Maybe not directly but he called the shots. It was all on his head. His hands were covered in the blood of his enemies.

The Prince looked him over. "Listen. You can't fool me." He brought his katana down through the mans hand. Slick screamed in agony. "I know you're not innocent."

Tears ran down the criminals face. "PLEASE!" He begged. "I's got a doll at home, and a little one on the way! I's been clean! I's just tying up some loose ends. I swears you wont't get any trouble out of me anymore! You'll never hear the name Spades Slick again! Please..."

They all begged like this. Made up some poor excuse. But this one was different. None of his pervious victims had had any family to speak of. The most that any of them ever left behind was a dog or a couple of cats. Never a girl. And certainly never a baby. But he could be bluffing just to save his neck...well heart.

"Stop this madness." Came a voice from behind the Prince. "Do you really want to leave a child fatherless? Then you're no better than the criminals you hunt for sport."

The Prince spun on his heals. "So you finally come to meet me in person rather than make foolish, empty threats?" He laughed. "Why are you here Page of Hope?"

The Page raised a gun pointing it at the Prince. "I don't want to hurt you. But if you insist on killing this man I won't think twice. And I'm a damn good shot."

He pulled the katana from Slick's hand producing yet an other moan of agony. He placed the tip of the blade just below Slick's throat. "You better hold true. I better never hear of you again."

"Yes sir! I swears!" Slick promised. He moved the blade away from his throat and Slick scurried to his feet quickly fleeing the room as the Prince turned to the page.

"Leave. I don't want trouble."

"Nor do I Mr. Prince. But if you don't surrender that's what we are going to have." The Page retorted not moving his gun from the fixed position on the Prince's chest.

The Prince sighed again wiping Slick's blood from his katana and onto his cape. "You know that's not going to happen." Then he disappeared. Or so it seemed until the Page felt the blade now pressed to his throat from behind.

"How..?" He gasped in surprise.

"Flash stepping. Very useful. Now I'm gonna leave and you are going to let me or I promise things won't end well for you." The Prince removed his blade and flash stepped away. He was gone.

The Page cursed under his breath. Maybe he didn't know what he was up against. The Prince of Heart was better than he had anticipated.

* * *

**What do you think so far? Now you know why Dirk has taken on his role as the Dark Prince of Heart. Who's side are you on? The Prince or the Page? Hopefully the next chapter will give a little more insite into the Page's side of things. Thanks for reading.**

**Please leave some feed back!**


	3. Injuries and Research

**Hey guys me again! Sorta a longer update. And more insite into Jake's point of view.**

* * *

Jake wrapped his arms around Dirk, kissing him like he hadn't seen him in ages. Dirk always got like this when he had night classes at the school. Sure he could be a bit clingy and overbearing but Jake loved him none the less. He felt his back press against the wall behind him as Dirk's lips ventured to his neck. He smiled leaning his head back a little so Dirk had better access.

Before he knew it he was on his back in their bedroom making sweet love to his boyfriend. The feelings Dirk gave him could never be replaced. He didn't know what he would do without him, if something were to happen to him. Nothing would ever be the same. He'd be empty without Dirk.

He lay in Dirk's arms panting. "Golly…" he laughed. "Miss me?"

Dirk laughed in reply. "yeah…sorry…I get so lonely without you here. Just some hunks of tin to keep me company."

Jake leaned up and kissed him. "I miss you when I'm at school if that's any consolation."

"I love you."

"I love you too, Dirk."

They fell asleep in each other's arms.

When Jake awoke the next morning Dirk wasn't beside him. He sighed and got out of bed pulling his boxers back on. He ran a hand through his hair as he sleepily wondered out into the kitchen for some breakfast. It was Saturday so he didn't have school at all today. Dirk was always happy when the weekends came around. He rubbed his eyes and looked at the clock. 11:17. Dirk didn't appear to be home.

He walked around the apartment and called for Dirk a few times before he found him passed out in his robotics room. There was a gash in his wrist with a fair amount of fresh blood dripping from it. "Dirk!" he yelled rushing to his side. He shook him gently to get him conscience again and he finally roused.

"oww.." he groaned. "Jake….I need…cut myself…" he stuttered.

"I see that." Jake took wrist and held it above his head. "Hold it up Dirk. I'm gonna go get a bandage and take you to the ER. You need stitches."

Dirk groaned but didn't protest. Jake returned quickly and wrapped the wound with the bandage before helping Dirk to his feet. "Come on." Dirk put his uninjured arm around Jake and let him lead him out to his car.

Dirk nearly passed out again as Jake sped down the road but he kept getting prodded in the side by Jake and he warned him that he shouldn't sleep. He could pass out and not wake back up. Neither of them wanted that.

The ER visit was painfully annoying to Dirk. He hated these visits. This hadn't been the first time he had been tinkering with his robotics and cut himself. He knew he should be more careful but he always failed to remember that when he needed to. Jake always scolded him for it after he was done fussing over his injuries.

Once they were home Jake laid Dirk down on the couch and turned on the TV handing him the remote. "I'll leave you be for a while. I know you're tired." He told him leaning down and placing a kiss to his forehead. "Just feel better okay?"

Dirk nodded his agreement. "I'll try hon."

Jake left him going back to their room and plopped down on the bed with his laptop. Dirk worried him to death. What if he hadn't woken up when he did? He could have died!

"Calm, Jake." He reassured himself taking in a deep breath. He opened up the laptop and pulled open the browser. He had to distract himself from Dirk for now or he'd just worry himself too much and not let Dirk get the rest he needs.

He surfed the internet for a while, mostly looking at funny cat videos but after a while he ventured to the darker parts of his interests. The Prince of Heart. He researched him a lot. But he always made sure Dirk didn't know he was. Dirk seemed to agree with the Prince on some level so he was afraid how he might respond if he found out that he was the Page. Besides Jake knew in all those comic book storied that the heroes' loved ones always became targets for the villains. He couldn't let Dirk get caught in the crosshairs.

His run in with the Prince two nights ago had just further proven that the Prince wasn't a normal human. He had always thought that he had to have some sort of super-human abilities, like telepathy, but he hadn't expected the 'flash stepping' as he had called it. He hadn't been prepared for the confrontation. He regretted that. The Prince could have easily killed him. But he didn't. And he had let Spades Slick go as well. Why had he done that? Maybe he wasn't what he appeared to be…

"No." Jake shook his heads of the thoughts. "He's a murderer."

He pulled up an article about the Prince. It just stated what he already knew. He had read so many articles multiple times. They all said the same stuff…which was surprisingly very little. No one knew much about him. No one even really knew what he looked like. But Jake had seen him. He wore a costume, everything down to the stupid little crown in his black hair.

He closed out of the article deciding to take an other route. He typed two words into the search bar: Flash Stepping.

He opened up an article and read what was known about this unique ability. Turns out that Japanese samurais used the skill. But samurais were few and far between in modern times. Now the art had been all but lost, only used in anime shows.

Well that was interesting. It wasn't super human. But it was a dead art. How did the Prince manage to learn it?

Jake quickly closed out of it. And closed his laptop flopping back . Why was he so strange? What did he have to do to learn more about this guy?

He sighed. He just wanted to help humanity. He knew the Prince had basically a similar goal but he was going about it wrong. He could have captured the criminals and handed them over to the police. Some of them had even been out of jail because they had served their term. Everyone deserved a second chance. Jake knew that more than anyone else. His father had been a criminal. He cared for Jake and made sure he stayed out of trouble. He would never allow his mob around him. Jake was his sanity. Jake thought that his father was wrong for what he did. He knew his crimes needed to be punished. But he also deserved a second chance. He had served his term. He had gone to jail for a solid 10 years when he had turned 9. He got out last year But then he had to leave. He was scared for his own life but even more scared that Jake would suffer because of him. He was afraid that the rival mobs that had sprung up while he was gone would target him. So he disappeared. Jake missed him but he hated him at the same time. He left him for a life of crime. But he left to protect him. He was torn on what was right and what was wrong.

* * *

**So sorry about the almost smut...I didn't really feel like going into detail...sorry...**

**Thanks for reading! Please review!**


	4. Reunions and Secrets

"Jake for God's sake, I'm fine!" Dirk insisted. Jake had cancelled his plans with Jane on account of Dirk's injury. "It's been like 24 hours already. I'm all stitched up and everything!"

Jake sighed his arms crossed over his chest. "I don't want you passing out or something and me not be here to help."

Dirk took him by the arm leading him to the doorway. "Go have fun with Jane. I'll be right here when you get back."

"Dirk…"

"No. Just go before I kick your ass."

Jake sighed again reluctantly taking the car keys from Dirk's hand. "Fine. But I'll only be gone for a little."

With that Dirk gave him a quick peck on the lips and pushed him out the door. "Have fun!"

When Jake pulled into Jane's driveway she was already there to greet him. "I'm so glad he convinced you to come. How is he by the way? How are you? What've you been up to? How's school going?"

Jake's head spin with all of the sudden questions before he even really had a chance to get out of his car. She flung her arms around his neck embracing him in a tight hug. "I missed you."

"I missed you too, Janey." He assured her. "Dirk is doing fine and so am I by the way."

"Oh good!" She hummed finally letting go of him and leading him into her home. Jake sat down in an armchair while she scurried about gathering him a drink and some pastries. She loved to bake. She always had and she was simply divine at it. She had been one of the few in their high school to get a good paying job right after graduation. And she was quickly promoted to head baker and made a nice paycheck. That's how she could afford a nice sized house on her own and live comfortably at the same time.

She handed his a glass of tea and set the plate of various pastries down on the coffee table in the center of her sitting room. She sat down on the couch across from Jake. "So…" She began taking a sip of her own tea. "how's school going?"

"Swell!" Jake smiled. "I graduate soon. I'm so excited. I already have a job lined up but don't tell anyone okay? I'm waiting to surprise Dirk."

A huge smile spread across her face. She always loved it when he would tell her his secrets first. "That's wonderful!"

"Thanks. How have you been?"

"Oh same ol' same ol'" She waved her hand dismissively. "Still working hard at the Bakery. Anything new with you?"

Jake's smile fell. "Well…"

Jane raised an eyebrow at him. "Well what? You and Dirk aren't having issues are you?"

"No!" he quickly assured her. "Well…it's complicated. You see…well…umm…"

"Just spit it out!"

He took a deep breath in and blurted out his darkest secret. "I'm the Page of Hope."

Jane stared at him. She wasn't sure how to respond. He couldn't be serious could he?

"I know it's a lot to take in. But Janey please don't say anything to anyone. Dirk doesn't even know."

"Why not?"

"We have opposing view points. I'm not sure how he would take it. And I have to do this. I have to protect my father like he protected me." Jake explained.

"He didn't protect you."

He opened his mouth to protest but she held her hand up to silence him. "Maybe that was part of it but he had other motive's I promise you. Sure he was your biological father but he was never there for you. He rotted in jail for ten years without so much as calling you other than on your birthday. Then when he got out he dumped you on your Grandma and ran off to God knows where. He doesn't need your protection."

"I want to do this Jane. I want to make things better here. He kills people."

"People who have killed other people. Your father killed people but you're sticking up for him. So why is it any different with the Prince?"

"My father is in hiding. He isn't a crime lord any more."

"Tell yourself what you like but we both know that isn't the case." Jane paused for a moment. "Look I support you in whatever you do. Just promise me you'll stay safe and not get yourself killed."

Jake nodded solemnly in silent agreement.

Jane quickly put a smile back on her face and changed the subject. They reminisced for an hour of the good ol' days back in high school. The spoke of the times when the four of them(Jake, Jane, Dirk, and Roxy) would hang out and how they missed in now. Jane and Jake had kept in touch. They had always been close. As was Dirk and Roxy.

Roxy was constantly over at Jane's house now pining over her. Jane knew how she felt about her but she wasn't sure if she felt the same way. She knew she loved her on some level but she wasn't sure if was the way Roxy wanted. She certainly didn't want to start something and then break Roxy's heart. She would never forgive herself if she did that.

Jane eventually broke down in tears explaining her confusing to Jake and he hugged her reassuringly. He just let her vent her emotions as he sat back and listened taking it all in. After she had calmed down he took her by the shoulders and looked her in the eyes. "Listen Janey, I know exactly how you feel."

She sniffled. "You do?"

He nodded. "I had the same thing with Dirk. When we first started dating back in high school I wasn't sure if I had the same feelings for him. Hell I wasn't even sure what my sexuality was. But I said yes when he asked me out because I knew it would make him happy, and that's all I wanted was to make him happy. We broke up a few times because I was confused but we would always get back together again. I quickly learned that if I didn't have feelings for him I would feel the way I did when I broke his heart. So I gave in to the feelings I had been suppressing. Now I'm not sure if it's the same for you but it sounds like it to me. Give her a chance Janey, and tell her going into it how you're feeling. She'll understand. Trust me."

Jane gave him a big hug thanking him repeatedly.

Night had fallen and it was time for Jake to go back to check on Dirk.

"Thanks for everything." Jane smiled at him as they parted ways once again. "It means a lot."

"It's no problem. Anything to help you. And thank you as well…for supporting me in…you know." He relied.

"Of course." She nodded giving him one last hug and then he left.

Jake returned to a sleeping Dirk who had apparently drifted off while watching one of his animes. He covered Dirk and sat down in the floor in front of him to watch the show for a few minutes. He never really understood why Dirk found them so compelling but he had never really sat down to watch one either. This one was apparently about ninjas with spiky hair. Was that why Dirk styled his hair like that? He wasn't exactly sure what was going on but his eyes widened. The one character had just flash stepped. Though he shouldn't really be surprised. The article he had read about the act had said it was now used in the Japanese animation. But that also meant that Dirk knew what it was. He would ask he about it in the morning. Maybe he knew more about it and could give him a little more incite on how to avoid it. Maybe Dirk would be his one up on the Prince.

The show ended and Jake turned the television off getting to his feet. He leaned down and kissed Dirk on the head. Dirk roused a bit humming gently.

"Hey babe, wanna come to bed? That couch can't be comfortable."

Dirk opened his bright orange eyes looking up at him. "mhmm…" He hummed slowly getting to his feet. He wrapped his arms around Jake's waist. "I love you." He said sleepily and followed him back to their bedroom, settling in for a good night's sleep.

* * *

**As always thanks so much for reading. Please review and let me know what you're thinking about it!**

**:)**


	5. Interogations and kisses

**Smut warning!**

* * *

"Shut up! Tell me where he is! I know you know!" The Prince screeched his blade pressed to the criminal's throat.

"I swear I don't know." He said calmly.

"You work for him don't you?" The Prince spat. "Rumor has it you're his right hand man."

"I'm just a kid. You really think he'd trust me with that responsibility?"

"I'll kill you. Now tell me!"

The criminal rolled his crimson eyes. "Pssh. No you won't."

"try me."

"You won't. I'm you're only way in, right? Plus my slate is clean. Just cause I'm associated with the mob doesn't mean I'm a criminal, right? Well I'm not. Never made an order, never slit a throat. My hands are dry. Yours however, are not. Correct? Oh dear Prince of Heart?" The boy laughed. "You won't kill me. That's not your style. It'd go against all you believe in. See that's where you people go wrong. You let silly morals get in your way."

"TELL ME!"

The boy tsked at him. "no."

The Prince raised his blade above his head ready to bring it down on him but he slowly turned away, sheathing it again. He was right. He couldn't kill him. He needed him alive.

The boy stood up straight, dusting his pants off and fixing his side swiped platinum hair. "Good boy. Now run along before I call the big bad English to save me."

The Prince spun on his heels. "Do it. Call him."

"Sarcasm dear. Sarcasm. He wouldn't come to my call anyway." He chuckled. The boy pulled a card from his pocket and pressed it to the Princes chest. "My number if you decide to switch sides." With that he blew him a kiss and left.

"damn." The Prince cursed under his breath. He was no closer to finding Lord English than he had been when he started all of this. No one knew and the one who did wasn't scared of him. He looked down at the card the boy had pressed to his chest. Sure enough there was a phone number printed on it and a name across the top: Caliborn L. English.

What could he do? This Caliborn wasn't giving anything up that's for sure. Perhaps he just needed to use darker methods on him… like torture…everyone has a breaking point.

Dirk showered as soon as he got home. He had been out later than he had intended and Jake would be getting home soon. He couldn't let him see him with black hair and the Prince costume. He wasn't sure how Jake would respond if he knew he was the Prince of Heart. It was pretty clear he sided with the Page and not the Prince. Surely he wouldn't leave him or anything like that but why risk it? Besides he didn't want Jake mixed up in all of it.

He turned the shower off and grabbed his towel running it over his hair. He looked at himself in the mirror. The dye had come out, as it always does. But it was always a good idea to make sure it was all out.

"Dirk!" he heard the front door close and Jake call his name. Shit. He hadn't had time to clean up his costume and put it away. He quickly wrapped the towel around his waist and grabbed an other towel to wrap the costume in. He quickly slunk to his robotics room and tossed it into the closet before making his way to the bedroom to get dressed.

"Bed room!" Dirk called back.

Jake came slouched into the bedroom. "I'm so tired. They had us out on the field tonight."

"I didn't think the school did that."

Jake smiled at him. "They don't."

"Then…?"

"Dirk…" Jake kissed him. "I've been out so late because I've been training with the police force. They've got a position lined up for me when I graduate. Isn't it great?"

Dirk smiled broadly back at him. He had achieved his dream and he was extraordinarily proud of him for that. "That's wonderful Jake!" He pulled him into a tight hug. "Wow. You must be good."

"Top of my class!" He beamed. "Anyway, what have you been up to tonight?"

Dirk tensed up slightly. "Uh….not much. I was working on my robotics. Got grease all over myself so I had to take a shower."

Jake gave him another quick peck on the lips. "Well I'm gonna go shower then. I'm gross. I'll meet you back in here in 15 minutes." He winked suggestively at him.

"To celebrate, no?"

"Oh yes. We are gonna celebrate so hard."

Once Dirk heard the shower turn on he made his way back to the robotics room. He opened the closet and lifted the floor broad and stuffed the Prince costume back into it's place. He'd have to wash it later. He put the floor board back in place and covered it with some miscellaneous robot parts to make sure it didn't seem suspicious. He went back to the bed room and finished drying off. The flopped back on the bed and waited for jake to get done.

The shower clicked off and Jake got out. He went to grab his glasses off of the sink counter but a small slip of paper caught his eye. He picked it off the count and looked it over. "Caliborn?" he questioned to himself. There was a phone number printed on it as well. Was Dirk cheating on him?

He ran back to the bedroom and held up the paper from the doorway. "What the bloody hell his this, Dietrich Strider?!"

Dirk sat up quickly at the mention of his full name. Jake only used it when he was really mad. Shit. He found the Calling card Caliborn had shoved at him. "Some guy gave it to me. I met him at the mall. Said he'd be interested in looking at my robotics. He said to call him if I had anything for sale."

Jake visibly sighed with relief. "So you're not cheating on me?"

"What?! NO! I would never. I honestly wasn't even on planning on calling him. He seemed kinda sketchy." Dirk assured him.

Jake gave him a little half smile. "Sorry…."

"Come here." Dirk opened his arms wide, beckoning him to the bed.

Jake crawled onto the bed and into his arms. "I love you Dirk."

"I know. I love you too."

Jake pressed their lips together closing the little bit of space that had been left between them.

Dirk nipped gently at his lip forcing his mouth open. He then slipped his tongue in. Their tongues dance together and soon Dirk was on his back again making out as Jake rutted against him. Small little moans and gasps escaped the both of them and soon they were both at full mast.

Jake lifted Dirk's legs so he could rest them on his hips as he positioned himself at the other's entrance. "Jaaake..." Dirk moaned as he felt him penetrate him. "Oh god!"

Jake moaned along with him quickly sinking fully into him. He paused for a moment allowing Dirk to become acustome to the feeling. Dirk nodded his consent as soon as he was ready. Jake began to rock his hips into him and Dirk pushed up against him and they soon had a steady motion. Jake wrapped his had around Dirk and pumped to match his thrusts.

They melted into each other, moaning and gasping. Soon they climaxed together and Jake pulled out collapsing beside him. They held each other, kissing and smiling.

"Congrats baby."Dirk panted. "I'm so proud of you."

"Thanks." Jake smiled weakly. "I love you."

"I love you too."

They stayed in each others arms whispering sweet nothings and exchangin sweet kisses. Soon Jake drifted off to sleep after his long day. Dirk stroked his boyfriends hair happily and join him in his slumber soon after.

* * *

**So Caliborn is a bit flirty.. I dunno. It just kinda happened. **

**Thanks for reading! Please leave me a review!**


End file.
